This invention relates to a kit comprising illuminated tweezers in combination with a magnifying mirror for enhanced detection and extraction of unwanted chin, neck, and facial hair.
Unwanted facial hair located on the chin or neck is a continuing problem for many people. Unwanted facial hair is generally quite small or light colored making it very difficult to see and remove. This may result in the need to recruit an individual to perform hair removal or in remaining personally ignorant of the existence of the unwanted facial hair while it is readily apparent to the casual observer.
Unwanted facial hair can also be detected at inopportune moments such as at a social gathering, business meeting, or while commuting to work. The short, bristly chin hair can be detected while feeling one""s own chin and neck. While the location of the chin hair is readily apparent to one""s own touch, it is quite difficult to visually locate and extract using currently available methods. This can cause much personal consternation when the chin hair can be felt, but not seen in order for the hair to be extracted. Awareness of the existence of the unwanted facial hair, while at the same time being unable to detect and extract it, can be very disturbing psychologically.
Another type of unwanted neck or chin hair is the long blond/gray variety. One might catch a quick glimpse of this long, blond/gray chin or neck hair in the rear view mirror of the car due to back lighting conditions that frequently occur. This type of hair is very difficult to detect visually with standard bathroom lighting and causes further frustration to one who is aware of the existence of chin hair but is unable to see it in order to extract it. Knowing that one has a chin hair makes the individual self-conscious and may consequently affect the person""s self-esteem. Current societal mores do not include disclosing the existence of chin hair to another person. However, there are many who are unaware of their unwanted facial hair. While these people are unaware at the time, once these hairs are inadvertently discovered their first reaction is embarrassment.
Tweezers are used for cosmetic purposes, in particular for the removal of unwanted facial hair on the chin and neck while standing in front of a mirror with overhead or vanity lights. A drawback of conventional tweezing is that it is difficult to reach the desired area for hair removal while standing in front of a mirror. For example, the hair may be located on the side of the neck causing one to perform a variety of contortions to reach the offending hair. It may be physically impossible to remove the unwanted hair in this manner.
In all instances, there currently are no effective means to remove the unwanted hair without requiring the need of a separate magnifying glass or separate mirror, tweezers, and flashlight. Carrying conventional tweezers in a purse may on a fortuitous occasion solve the problem. However, the optimal circumstance of having a grooming device that incorporates all the necessary features (tweezers, illumination, magnification, and portability) for efficiently removing the unwanted facial hair is currently not available.
Hair removal with tweezers as described herein is less expensive than topical creams, waxing, electrolysis, or lasers, which may also have negative side effects. Additionally, hair extraction as described herein can be accomplished on an as-needed basis as opposed to the daily use of creams or weekly visits to the beauty salon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,647 to Holoff discloses tweezers in combination with a light source and a magnifying lens. U.S. Pat. No. D253,974 to Nalbandian discloses illuminated tweezers with the light source emanating between the tweezers prongs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,297 to Coleman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,754 to Coleman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,883 to Williams and U.S. Pat. No. D343,027 to Coleman disclose tweezers in combination with a magnifying lens. Each of the prior art kits or systems requires an additional mirror in order to be used properly. Lucid Products currently sells illuminated tweezers called the TWEEZ-EEZ(trademark).
The prior art discloses a number of different compacts which together can be described as comprising a body, a lid, an optional mirror (which can be magnifying or non-magnifying), one or more optional reservoirs of cosmetic, and one or more optional cosmetic applicators. None of the prior art discloses a compact having these above-noted features in combination with illuminated tweezers.
Accordingly, none of the prior art discloses a kit comprising illuminated tweezers in combination with a compact comprising one or more optional reservoirs of cosmetic, one or more optional cosmetic applicators, and one or more magnifying mirrors. Such a kit is preferred over known kits due to its versatility, ease of use and simplicity in design and manufacture.
The tweezers of the invention provide one or more of the following advantages:
a) Increased visibility and improved detection of unwanted facial and neck hairs.
b) Ease of operation in the extraction of chin and neck hair from one""s own person without requiring the recruitment of another individual.
c) Greater convenience of use in that it can be used anywhere at anytime.
d) Compact construction and enhanced portability for carrying in a purse, pocket, or glove compartment.
e) Combination unitary construction precluding the need to locate separate tweezers, magnifying mirror, and appropriate light source;
f) Two-handed operation enables the user to hold this device in one hand and to easily manipulate the tweezers in the other;
g) Reduced stress and eased state of mind so that one no longer has to worry about having others spot these offending hairs;
h) Improved accessibility to the chin and neck hair thereby facilitating extraction and minimizing the need for physical contortions in order to be able to locate chin/neck hairs in order to extract them; and
i) An inexpensive method for the extraction of unwanted facial hair that does not require daily treatment and that can be performed on an as-needed basis.
Accordingly, a first aspect of the invention provides a kit for removal of hair comprising:
illuminated tweezers;
a compact comprising a receptacle for the tweezers; and
at least one magnifying mirror.
The compact can further comprise one or more reservoirs of cosmetic, which can be permanent or replaceable with respect to the compact. The mirror can be disposed within or outside the compact. Any known illuminated tweezer can be used in this kit. Any known compact can be modified according to the invention described herein to receive illuminated tweezers and one or more magnifying mirrors. Any known cosmetic and applicator can be used in the kit of the invention. The mirror or some part of the compact can also be illuminated.
A second aspect of the invention provides a combination tweezer apparatus comprising:
a pair of prongs together defining a hair grasping first end and joined second end;
a light source, adjacent the joined second end, which projects light toward the hair grasping first end;
a flexible extended member comprising a third end engaged with the joined second end and a fourth end; and
a body engaged with the fourth end and comprising a magnifying mirror.
A third aspect of the invention provides a device for removing hair comprising, in a single unit:
a tweezers comprising a hair grasping end and a joined end;
a light source engaged with the tweezers to project light toward the hair-grasping end;
a flexible extended member engaged with the tweezers;
a body engaged with the flexible extended member; and
a magnifying mirror engaged with the body.
Yet another embodiment of the invention provides a hair removal device comprising in a single unit:
a tweezers;
a light source engaged with the tweezers;
a flexible extended member engaged with the tweezers;
a body engaged with the flexible extended member and comprising a receiving area for the flexible extended member, a retainer for the tweezers, and a magnifying mirror.